


Tie You Down Until You Love Me

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's even a competitive edge to their magical sex games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie You Down Until You Love Me

"Fuck, Merlin," Morgana manages to gasp.

Her only consolation in all this is that Merlin is clearly suffering too. He's kneeling at the foot of Morgana's bed, chest damp with sweat, eyes pulsing with magic, erection outlined in his too tight breeches. His hands are fisted in the bedclothes Morgana's kicked away and she knows he wants to touch her almost as much as she needs his touch.

"Fuck me, Merlin. I know you want to."

"Not until you..." Merlin's eyes flare with magic, he licks his lips and his adam's apple bobs. God, what she must look like; legs akimbo, soaking wet from where she can feel Merlin's magic pulsing in her cunt, both there and not, arms taut against the magical restraints stopping her from bringing herself off with her fingers, hips canting wildly, seeking friction that is not there.

"Not until you..." Merlin tries again. "Not until you come for me."

Morgana mewls her objection. But she started this game, sending Merlin a vision during the evenings feast: Morgana riding Merlin furiously on the king's throne, Merlin had been forced to spend the rest of the evening standing behind strategically placed wine jugs. Morgana sends the vision again and is gratified to see Merlin's hips snap forward and feel his magic pulse inside her.

Instead of falling upon her and fucking her hard and fast like he's meant to, the vindictive little bastard smirks and says, "Close yet?"

Bastard. Morgana isn't close, she isn't even close to being close.

Morgana can come just from being fucked. She has before, with Merlin's cock hard and heavy inside her, Merlin's heart thumping rabbit fast against her chest, his mouth on hers. Morgana's heels digging into Merlin's thighs urging him on, "Harder, Merlin, are you a man or aren't you?"

But this? This is torture and it's never, ever going to be enough. She sees that Merlin's cock is still straining to be free and thinks that if he comes in his breeches then she will never stop laughing at him.

"Please, Merlin," she wheedles, he likes it when she begs. "I'll let you fuck my mouth. I'll let you fuck my arse."

"Do you remember the last time we did that?"

Morgana does, back before they'd discovered the spell to stop Morgana conceiving.

Morgana on her hands and knees, the oil that Merlin had used too much of trickling down her thighs, Merlin's cock too big and just big enough inside her arse. Merlin's chest pressed to her back, his hand sliding between her legs and slipping two fingers inside her cunt. "Am I hurting you?" he'd said as the heel of his hand brushed her clit.

"Yes," Morgana had hissed, "and if you stop I swear I will hex you into the middle of next week."

Yes, Morgana remembers that well, and the memory is just enough to send her over the edge. It's a pathetically unsatisfying orgasm, especially for all the work it was getting here. But it's enough for Merlin, the bonds holding Morgana's arms above her head vanish and Merlin slumps forward on top of her.

Morgana brushes his damp hair away from his brow and reaches for the laces of his breeches. He hasn't come in his trousers just from watching her. Oh well, there's always next time.

Morgana takes hold of Merlin's cock and gives it a quick tug, Merlin makes a noise somewhere between a growl and yelp. He must be so hard it hurts, poor boy.

Morgana pushes his breeches down to his knees and shoves him onto his back; she's going to ride him until he cries.

As soon as Morgana sinks down onto him Merlin nearly bucks off the bed. Morgana clamps her hand over his mouth. "Don't come," she orders.

"Or what?" Merlin says when she takes her hand away.

"Or nothing. But if I come before you do, I'll let you put it in my arse again."


End file.
